Seven Deadly Sins
by Maiden-Fury
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire who is bent on one purpose, to take revenge on his exlover Naruto. When Naruto is reincarnated he falls in love with Sasuke all over again not realizing he's only a kiss away from death itself. But what if Sasuke falls in love again?


**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins

**© k**ita.kagami

**R**ated Mature

**R**omance **. A**ngst **. D**ark

----------**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins----------

**S**ummary: Sasuke is a vampire who is bent on one purpose, to take revenge on his ex-lover Naruto. When Naruto is reincarnated he falls in love with Sasuke all over again not realizing he's only a kiss away from death itself. But what if Sasuke falls in love again? SasuNaru.

**P**airings: Sasuke X Naruto, Neji X Gaara, Itachi X Ren, Kyuubi X Sasori

**Q**uote: "There was a time where I was lost in darkness, calling out for help. You heard me and approached me lending a helping hand... a hand soaked with poison, which intoxicated me into loving you, ...for a second time." -kita.kagami

**!!!Please read this before you continue reading!!!**

**N**otes: This is a yaoi fic, meaning male X male, if you don't agree or dislike this pairing leave. Don't leave me messages saying how twisted I am to have written this! Because yaoi fics are meant to be read by yaoi fans and what not. Not people totally against the idea. Hm, what else? This is a rated Mature fic for several reasons such as; sexual content, language, swearing, situations, & for all the smexiness.

We will have a few characters in here from other series. Such as,

Karin Maaka (From the Anime Karin)

**She is sixteen years old and is the grandchild of Elda Maaka, she's a half blood witch and vampire and is the younger sister of Ren Maaka.**

Ren Maaka (From the Anime Karin)

**He is nineteen years old and is the grandchild of Elda Maaka, he's a full blooded vampire bitten at birth by the Uchiha clan. He's the reason the Maaka family and the Uchiha's have an alliance & a genuine friendship. He is also the best friend of Itachi Uchiha who is the one who'd bitten him at birth.**

Elda Maaka (From the Anime Karin)

**The most powerful witch in the Maaka family, which is the wisest of all bloodline witches in the city/town. She has two grand kids Karin & Ren who helps her do all her dirty work when helping the Uchiha's as they help the Maaka's when in need.**

**-Only the first paragraph of each chapter will have first person narrative. From then on as the chapter progresses it will be from the third person narrative. Sometimes it will be told from second person but hardly and if so you'll see it, because it'll be vivid.**

**-This is a fic I took up as a challenge from myself. This idea has been floating in my mind for about six months now but I never really decided to put it down on paper... or net until NOW! So please if you have kind things to say, say it. If you have FLAMES! Leave... because I warned you of all the yaoi, coupling, and etc... I am working very hard on this fic so give me all the support I need please, I have faith in my readers & in this idea.**

**Words to know**

**(1) Lycans: Is a creature able to turn into part wolf (werewolf) deprived from the word lycanthropy which is the ability for a human to undergo transformation.**

----------**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins----------

_**C**hapter 1: **S**tained **G**lass_

---**Act 1: Elda Maaka**---

**Sasuke's POV**

I place my hand over my chest feeling for a heartbeat which never came. I was a living and breathing vampire yet I had no heartbeat. He once told me if one didn't possess a heart thee couldn't learn to love. How wrong was he, for it was he who I fell for. He stole my heart, if I did have one somewhere lost within my twisted and poisonous body. My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan which consists a line of blood sucking vampires. We are deadly, and could do far more than normal vampires. We hold the sharingan a bloodlimit which holds the power of the seven deadly sins.

The seven deadly sins; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Laziness, Wrath, Envy, & Pride. Us Uchiha's held all seven sins upon our skin. How? Birthmarks, they are all black tattooed into our flesh to remind us of our power and to bring fear to others. I sigh and press my cold fingers against the mirror which showed a reflection of myself, a reflection which I could only see. My red pupils, sharingan, peered at me reminding me of my terrible faith and curse. I clench me fingers angrily as I whisper in venom, "Naruto..." a chuckle is heard behind me causing me to turn to met another pair of red eyes.

"Otouto, Elda Maaka has arrived" the cold voice of Itachi traveled through the dark room which was only alight by lamps of different colors and styles. I turn away from my brother, my older brother to be exact and a smirk grows on my features. Elda, the witch was here finally. I pull my fingers away from the mirror and begin to walk towards my brother who joins my side as we exit my room and follow the staircase down to the main room.

In the corner of the room a female was standing looking at a family portrait her back staring at me. She was fairly short, but all the Maaka's were short except for Ren who was Elda's grand child. Ren was the only vampire out of the entire Maaka family the third strongest clan.

Making my presence known I begin, "Elda-sama"

The female turns to met my eyes. She was over thousands of years old but still held the image of a young and innocent yet mischievous eighteen year old. Her violet eyes brighten as she sees me, "Sasuke! You've grown quite attractive if I may say so" her eyes rotate from my own to met my brothers. A smirk forms upon her lips as she says sweetly to Itachi, "Itachi-kun, you've just been getting sexier every time I see you"

Itachi growls at the statement causing me to smirk. Elda was the only person who could press Itachi's buttons and get him on the edge.

I clear my throat pulling the witches attention away from Itachi and onto me as I say to her, "Elda-sama when will it be time?" the woman groans in annoyance and says dimly, "Sasuke, it's already been done, he will be coming back tonight. But someone else is coming with him, a man I don't recognize by the name of Kyuubi Uzumaki" I frown and reply, "I don't care about a brother, uncle, or even a father... I want Naruto"

"And you shall get Naruto" Elda says to me. She sighs again and reaches in her long cloak pulling out a little box. She proceeds to me and holds it saying, "Take this, it's enchanted as you requested. One is for you and the other is for the Uzumaki child" I hold out my hands and the box is placed within them. I look through the glass covering to see two gem necklaces one glowing the color of red while the other blue.

"Otouto, Elda I will take my leave I have got important tasks at hand" Itachi says as he moves away from the family portrait. I didn't even realize he'd left my side, odd, well he is the strongest Uchiha vampire out of the entire clan... I come next, sadly. I peer into the gems as I imagine the pain I will put into Naruto the hurt I'll cause him and the death he'll receive. This time... by my hands. A grin comes upon my lips as I turn away from Elda saying, "Thank you Elda-sama you have been a great help to me"

Elda nods and turns away walking pass the portraits and into the hall which lead to the exit of the manor which we all called, Akatsuki. She passes through the gardens while dangling her pink umbrella over her shoulder silently humming to herself. I watch her as she leaves the manor, I reach out and place my fingers against the window saying, "Thank you"

Elda stops at the gates and turns to me. She winks with a grin upon her lips before she jumps into her carriage and the horses pull her away. The carriage disappears as she went deeper and deeper into the thick forests which with due time lead to her own manor.

I look down at the gems.

Stained glass... thats what they looked like. The light bounced off the beautifully cut and curved gems giving them a silently yet deadly beauty. A smirk finds its way to my lips as I say to myself, 'Naruto Uzumaki, you are mine'

---**Act 2: Pervert & Closet Pervert**---

Naruto frowns as he passes the many small houses which had one single light warming the homes. Beside him sat a red haired man who showed around the age of twenty one. He held a strong gaze as his eyes passed the many houses. Naruto turns to his older brother whining, "Kyuubi, why did we have to move? We was happy in Konoha!"

The man called Kyuubi turns to his younger brother and gives him a cocky smile saying, "Oh hush you big crybaby, Konoha was getting way to old for you" Naruto groans in exhaustion and lays his back against the cushioned carriage as he closes his eyes saying to himself, 'Kiba, Shika, Shino, forgive me you guys. I left without saying a word to you all'

"Still fusing over those idiots?" Kyuubi mocks.

Naruto fumes heatedly and snaps, "Stop reading my thoughts!" he sighs and pouts as he says, "I don't pry into your thoughts so don't pry into mine" Kyuubi chuckles and kneels into Naruto causing the boy to struggle away nervously. Kyuubi bites his bottom lip deliciously saying with a seductive voice, "You could pry into my pants anytime sweet cakes"

Naruto's face begins to gather several shades of red as he stammers, "St...stop! Kyu-chan! This isn't funny, you seriously have to stop doing that! Or... you'll give me ideas" Naruto pouts as Kyuubi pulls away laughing to himself as he says, "You should have seen your face!"

Naruto sighs and pouts again as he looks out the window of the carriage. Rain was beating against the window as the darkened atmosphere gave Naruto dark vibes. He shivers and wraps his arms around his shaking form as he whispers never taking his eyes off the window, "I wish we never left Konoha"

"We had too, Otousan and Okaasan left us a manor here. We mustn't allow it to rot away because of our own selfish reasons. They loved us" Kyuubi says calmly. Naruto nods sadly as he says back to his brother, "I miss them aniki"

Kyuubi sighs and nods replying, "I miss them too Naruto, I miss them too"

_Naruto and Kyuubi lost their parents long ago. Precisely seven years ago due to a fire in there old home which they were leaving behind in Konoha. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the house but before he could go save his mother and father the house was already burning fiercely. Small Naruto had clung to Kyuubi and told him with innocent eyes, "Stay, aniki don't go. I want you to be here forever!"_

_Little Naruto never understood... fire meant death._

The carriage came to a sudden stop causing the Uzumaki children to poke their heads out of the carriage window to look up to a manor. A manor which was huge and had a large sigh upon the gate which read with big and beautiful writing, "Uzumaki"

A small small formed on Naruto's lips as he says to Kyuubi, "It's gorgeous"

Kyuubi nods and pulls his head back into the carriage followed by Naruto. The gates are opened and so the carriage pulled them into the manor. The gates closing behind them, Naruto sighs as he says to himself i utter doubt and shock, 'I knew we had money. But I didn't know we were rich' the path to the manor was three minutes long but before they both knew it... they were there.

Kyuubi climbed out of the carriage first followed by Naruto who covered his head with his long coat which protected him from the rain. They ran to the entrance and stood there for a few seconds before looking at one another and nodding. Kyuubi fishes in his pocket and brings out a fancy key which he slides into the lock and with a twist and turn the lock snapped.

Naruto smirks and places his hands on the knobs pulling the long heavy doors open to be greeted by two long rows of servants. Kyuubi and Naruto ran into the huge manor pulling their wet coats off which were taken by the female servants who giggled. Kyuubi smirks and whispers to Naruto, "I know I'll be having the time of my life here with all these beautiful women"

Naruto turns red as images flashed before his mind. He turns to Kyuubi and says, 'Pervert' Kyuubi tilts his head innocently and says back to him through their mind link, 'Closet pervert' Naruto's face grew even redder at that last comment but soon his face turned five shades hotter as a female servant wraps her arms around his back slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

She bends forward to his ear whispering, "Greetings Naruto-sama, may I tend to you needs?"

Kyuubi bit back his laughter as Naruto began to literally steam up.

Naruto stutters, "Ah...ha...ha...ohm...eh..."

"Have you gotten a cold Naruto-sama?" her voice tickled his ear. She presses her chest into his back crying out in worry, "Naruto-sama? Do you need a nurse?" her fingers work on the last button before she reaches up to stroke his cheek gently. Naruto shivers at the womans touch and asks, "What's your name?"

The girl giggles and replies, "My name is Risa, Naruto-sama"

Naruto smiles weakly and whispers, "Risa-chan, it'll be really nice if you would let go of me"

"Oh, I'm so very sorry Naruto-sama" Risa lets go and apologizes again, "Gomen nasai" she bows.

Kyuubi shakes his head and says gently, "Naruto, you idiot"

"Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi's turn now came as he froze as he stared at Risa? No, this girl looked exactly like Risa except her hair was shorter and lighter. She walks closer to him and runs her fingers down his chest asking with a faint blush upon her cheeks, "Would you like me to rub away your tenseness?"

Kyuubi nods and few times eagerly before he is lead away into a spa area. Naruto shakes his head and says under his breath, "Idiot brother"

'I heard that brat'

Naruto frowns arguing back, 'Pervert!'

'Closet pervert!'

---**Act 3: Obsidian Orbs**---

Naruto walked through the manor as several eyes were glued upon him. The many female servants were actually drooling for the blond's attention which was lacked. He seemed, uninterested in them. His gaze was infatuated with the many pieces of art covering over the walls of the manor. It had almost all of the Uzumaki bloodline family members painted upon this particular wall. And it was a beauty. A piece caused Naruto to stop in his tracks his eyes staring deep into another pair of blue orbs. A goofy smile and innocent posture stared at him... an image of a man also named, 'Naruto Uzumaki'

"Thats not me, though" Naruto whispers as he reaches out to touch the image when a voice stops him causing the blond to turn around to see a blue haired servant. She was blushing slightly and says, "That's Naruto Uzumaki of the twelfth dynasty, he was a brave man. He was a vampire hunter much like the rest of the Uzumaki clan but a terrible faith fell upon him" her voice begins to break causing Naruto to grow curious.

"What was his faith?" he asks with enthusiasm.

The blue haired girl sighs as she reaches out pass Naruto to touch the face of the painting saying sadly, "He fell in love" a grim smile forms upon her lips as she continues, "He fell in love with a creature of much beauty and grace. We are forbidden to speak of his name but she truly was a piece of artwork himself. A vampire"

Naruto gasps silently asking, "Vampire?"

The blue haired girl nods saying, "Just as you and Kyuubi-sama are kitsune demons, there are vampires of different clans, and also witches of different clans. We once had lycans(1) but they were killed by the vampires of the strongest clan" Naruto nods.

The girl sighs once again and pulls her fingers away from the image saying silently, "Well Naruto-sama my name is Kairi Sinclair and I will be your personal servant. If you'll have me" she bows and rises with a warm smile forming on her lips. Naruto gives her a nod as his eyes move towards the image of the one also named Naruto Uzumaki. He looks like him, and has his name? What was this? Mere coincidence?

Naruto then stumbles upon a question and asks, "I'm half kitsune due to my mother being human but Kyuubi's mother was also kitsune so does that mean... he's been alive way longer than I?"

Kairi walks pass Naruto towards the closest window and peers out through it to the current raining state outside the walls. She licks her dried lips and answers, "Kyuubi-sama has been alive for the past twenty-th dynasty"

"Wh... what? So, Kyuubi knew this Naruto?" Naruto asks in a weak voice as he stared at the image of the man once again. No reply is given, giving him his answer right there and then. He sighs and says silently but loud enough for her to hear him, "All this time I thought he was just twenty one years old" a chuckle is heard belonging to the girl. He sighs again and asks, "Where is my room?"

Kairi turns away from the window and walks forward saying clearly, "Follow me, Naruto-sama"

Naruto follows the woman until he is met with a large double doored room. It's design was that of gold and held several shapes of gemstones which shined the brilliant color of ruby red. His eyes widen as he reaches out to touch the stone saying to himself, "There beautiful"

Kairi nods and says, "This room was made for you Naruto-sama"

"Since when?"

"Since the day of your birth" she answers.

Naruto's bangs covers his eyes as he asks, "For what purpose?"

Kairi walks pass her lord but stops at the stairs answering him, "No purpose Naruto-sama. We're just glad to have you back" she then turns and descends down the long case of stairs leaving the lonely Naruto to himself. He reaches out and pushes the doors open, he enters and closes the door silently behind him never looking u to reveal his eyes.

The room was dark but due to his kitsune vision he could see perfectly. He searches for a light switch but after he saw none he asks himself, "Where is the light for this room?"

Suddenly, by his voice the whole room was filled with lights. The torches burst to life forming a bright and deadly flame. His eyes opened widely as he saw this. He walks towards the closest mirror and stares at himself through its reflection. He looked just like a mirrored image of that Naruto Uzumaki.

What if everyone just saw him as a replacement?

The girl named Kairi said she was happy he was back, which meant all the servants were happy and excited to see him because he'd walked in these halls, these rooms, before with the face of another. Or at least with someone with the same face... was that even possible? Naruto reaches out and touches his reflection asking with slight pain, "Am I nothing but a reflection of him? A stained glass?" his fingers drags down the mirror as he begins to tremble to an unknown cause. Being in this room caused his heart to ache in uncontrollable pain and he couldn't place his finger upon why. He begins to feel his head getting slightly light causing him to turn away from the mirror and head towards the bed. He throws his body down upon it and closes his burning red eyes which had changed from the pain flowing through his body.

His kitsune blood rushed through him hoping to find the cause to his pain to heal him quickly but he felt no rush of release which was a first. His pain... was different.

He saw black... darkness with his eyes closed.

He moans in pain and opens his eyes slightly allowing light to blind him for a moment before closing his eyes yet again only to see a flash of obsidian orbs staring at him. He jolts up from the bed in a rush his eyes now snapping open widely as he searched the room for anything out of place.

He found nothing.

'Black orbs? No obsidian orbs, gems... so beautiful and perfectly cut' Naruto says to himself. Those eyes belonged to someone, someone gorgeous at the same time deadly. Naruto wraps his arms around his small figure and says silently, "Just a **stained glass** reflection"

**Act 4: Velvet**

Sasuke ran his fingers on the velvet material upon his bed. A bed which was perfectly made with the touch of purity to it. The room was light by white lamps and was designed with beautiful art work. His eyes stayed focus upon the gentle feeling under his fingers. He loved it... it reminded him of him, Naruto Uzumaki. His ex lover and the man he'd given his soul to.

He frowns and says silently, "I'll make you hurt, pain, agony, and then revenge shall be mine my little sweet kitsune" his eyes move slightly to focus on a drawing of himself and Naruto of the twelfth dynasty, Sasuke's arms wrapped protectively around the young boy as he smiled. Since photo couldn't be taken an artist from the Maaka family drew the precious piece of work.

He reaches out and turns the picture down whispering in venom, "Only in death"

----------**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins----------

Ok, do you like it? If I don't get reviews then I won't bother continuing. Well maybe thats a lie since I like this story and idea way too much. Bu please reviews will keep me motivated and keep me writing!

-kita.kagami

**Next Chapter: Tears Of Reflection**

"_There was a time where I was lost in darkness, calling out for help. You heard me and approached me lending a helping hand... a hand soaked with poison, which intoxicated me into loving you, ...for a second time." -kita.kagami_


End file.
